


Private Apology

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Feral had to make a public apology to the Swat Kats for bad mouthing them when they were being framed. Still the good commander had to apologize in another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Private Apology

Commander Feral had to make a public apology to the Swat Kats for bad mouthing them when they were being framed. Still the good commander had to apologize in another way.

-x-

“Must I do this Mayor Manx?” Feral asked as he walked behind the mayor.

“Of course Feral, do you have any idea what your accusations have done, not only did you wrongfully accuse the swat kats but they went and cleaned up your mess.” He said in a stern tone. “You’ve apologized to the people and cleared their names but now you must apologize to them privately.”

He pressed a button and opened the door to the private room where T-Bone and Razor were waiting for him. “Hey there Feral,” T-Bone says with a smirk.

“Been waiting for ya,” Razor says.

Feral frowned, and looked to the mayor. “I don’t want to hear it Feral, you make nice and do what they say, or they’ll have your job permanently.”

“Yes sir.” He entered the room and the door shut behind him. The two swat kats smirked.

“Alright Feral, you can start by taking off your clothes.”

“What?” the male gasped, his cheeks heating up in a blush.

“We don’t have all day, better get to it.” Feral growled but obeyed and began stripping off his suit. His furry pecs and abs were exposed; he bent over to drop his pants. “Whoowoo,” they whistled as Feral was going commando, his ass was exposed for all to see.

He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He stood up and faced them, his soft 7 inch cock resting against his massive furry balls. “Whoo not to bad Feral,” T-Bone says.

“Are we finished?” he growled.

The two chuckled. “Oh no, you can start by licking and kissing my feet. Since you've been dragging our names through the mud they are so dirty.”

Feral had to crawl over and got face to face with the male’s feet. He began kissing the tops of his feet; he fought back a groan as the male’s natural musk began affecting him. ‘Just get through this.’ He thought and began licking the male’s toes.

T-Bone sat back and let Feral lick between his toes, his rough tongue felt so good. He moved lower licking the soles of his feet. ‘Damn this guy tastes pretty good, smells good to, no stop, don’t think about that or…’

“Hey T-Bone looks like Feral is enjoying himself.” Razor pointed at Feral’s erect cock curved nicely against his abs. He went over and ran a finger along his penis.

Feral groaned, but quickly moved over to the left foot trying to get this over with. Razor pumped him and made him groan, he steadily began leaking pre. He finished licking the male’s feet and looked up. “Is it over…oh fuck…?”

T-Bone had undone his pants freeing his massive 10 inch cock and incredibly thick, his massive fuzzy balls hanging from his crotch. “Nice job Feral, that felt good now why don’t you make nice to my cock.” He wagged his erection his arousal’s scent made Feral gulp as his cock pulsed.

He rose up and his dick smelled so good. He started licking it, and moaned as he felt a hand cup his balls.

Razor fondled his sack as he spread the man’s firm cheeks. He blew gently on the exposed hole tearing another moan from the commander. “Get him ready for me buddy.” T-Bone says, and when Feral starts licking his balls he makes sure to rub his dick against his face.

Feral couldn’t believe this!! He was being turned on so easily, sure he hadn’t been with anyone but he was overly sensitive.

Razor fondled his balls, juggling the heavy sack with his hand. He dipped his head in and ran his tongue over his puckered hole. “Ahh!” the commander moaned loud.

T-Bone took this chance and stuffed his penis into Feral’s mouth. His thick cock moved over his tongue the taste sending sparks through his senses. He soon found himself buried in the nose of T-Bones pubes, the hair tickling his nose.

Razor thrust his tongue inside him, wiggling and flicking his hole and the male moaned around his friend’s cock. He slipped in a digit and began working his entrance open. One finger became two then three and he began thrusting them in and out. T-Bone followed suit and began fucking Feral’s mouth, his balls smacking against his chin.

Feral cried out as he came shooting his load all over the floor. “Oh wow he came, he actually came!”

T-Bone pulled his soaked manhood out of his mouth. “I’ll let you pick Feral you can either take my load in your mouth or your ass.”

Feral muttered something. “What was that can’t hear you?” Razor says and jabs the man’s sweet spot.

“MY ASS!” he moaned out.

“Good boy!” the two switched sides. T-Bone lined himself at his hole and pushed in, Feral crying out in pleasure as he was stretched open around his fat cock.

Razor put his feet in Feral’s face, and he knew what to do. He started licking as T-Bone began moving.

He’d never been topped before; it was an odd yet filling experience. His cock had even risen back to full mast and was soon bobbing with the cat’s powerful thrusts.

Razor palmed his crotch; it felt so good to get his feet licked. His pads felt all tingly with each swipe of the tongue. Feral was so lost by the pleasure he even began sucking on the cat’s toes.

The two shared a smirk.

Razor removed his long 8 inch manhood from his pants and offered it to Feral, the man was so high on pleasure he didn’t resist and began sucking on the nice long cock. He was being fucked from both ends and no longer cared.

T-Bone’s cock kept hitting his sweet spot, while Razor’s manhood tasted so damn good.

It wasn’t long before Feral was cumming on the floor once more. His moans and clenching heat pulled the swat kats over the edge and they came spilling their seed inside the man. “Thanks Feral all is forgiven.”

“Yeah, consider us even.” They dressed and left the naked male in a puddle of his own cum.

Feral had a new reason to want to capture the swat kats now; he’d unmask them and then apologize to them privately.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who read and review


End file.
